Wildwood Cemetery
(tractor south) }} Wildwood Cemetery is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Founded in 1851, numerous local diginitaries may be buried in this cemetery.Vault Dwellers Survival Guide - Page 279 Several centuries later, it is occupied by the decaying corpses of those who fall prey to the feral ghouls who litter the area or the raiders camped out here. This area has one of the largest collections of ghouls in a single spot in the entire game. Layout There are several mausoleums scattered about the cemetery, though most are blocked off or sealed. One of the mausoleums contains an altar with a figure made from two skeletal hands and a skull and after entering it, a leveled raider will spawn and attack. At the center of the cemetery lies a tree with 4 glowing fungus around it. Notable loot * Total Hack issue #3 (contains the turret override program) - At the foot of the tree in the middle of the cemetery, illuminated by a stalk of glowing mushrooms directly beside it. * A sizable amount of the hard-to-find crafting item, bone, in the crypts. Notes * This is a good spot to pick hubflower and carrot flower. * A raider will spawn behind the Sole Survivor, outside of the mausoleum after approaching the skull-altar. ** If the raider does not spawn immediately, be idle inside of the skull-altar for a few seconds (there is a chance that the raider will spawn inside the mausoleum). * Twelve ghouls and one glowing ghoul will spawn in the area (type depending on the difficulty and the player character's level). ** There is a chance that upon first discovering this location the ghouls will not spawn. * It is possible to break the headstones by shooting at them or walking over them while in power armor. Companion reactions * Codsworth will comment "I wonder how many people these days are given a proper burial," when entering the cemetery. * Preston Garvey will comment "People had more respect for the dead in the old days. Now you're lucky if they even bother to bury you when you kick it," when entering the cemetery. * Paladin Danse will comment "If you think this is grim, imagine how many people didn't have the luxury of a proper burial after the bombs hit," when entering the cemetery. * Piper will comment "Reminds me of Diamond City. Rich folks up top, everyone else down below," when entering the cemetery. * Nick Valentine will comment "It's a little disheartening that this is one of the nicest places we've been," when entering the cemetery. * Hancock will comment "Guess just throwing 'em in the nearest ditch wasn't good enough back then," when entering the cemetery. * MacCready will comment "They say leaving a cap on the gravestone of a friend or relative can bring you good luck. I say it's just a waste of a cap," when entering the cemetery. * Cait will comment "I wonder if any of me ancestors are buried here," when entering the cemetery. * Curie will comment "Why bury the dead in one place? Unless it is for fertilization, there is no point to this..." when entering the cemetery. * Deacon will comment "Not a bad place to take the long nap," when entering the cemetery. * X6-88 will say "Why store corpses? This space could be put to more efficient use," when entering the cemetery. * Strong does not have a comment when entering the cemetery. Appearances Wildwood Cemetery appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The cemetery is based on the real-life Wildwood Cemetery in Winchester, Massachusetts. The real cemetery was founded in 1851 following the donation of $3,000 to the town by William P. Winchester on the condition that the town be named after him. Gallery Total Hack Wildwood cemetery.jpg|Total Hack magazine Wildwood Cemetery shrine.png|The shrine located in one of the tombs Wildwood cemetery skeleton.png|A skeleton slumped over one of the grave stones, clutching on an empty beer bottle Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Wildwood-Friedhof es:Cementerio Wildwood ru:Кладбище Вайлдвуда uk:Кладовище Вайлдвуда